You Can Make it Flash
by Repicheep22
Summary: Flash the Fox is 14 years old and off on his first real adventure, but the world outside his small town is very big and dangerous. Will he and his friends return triumphant? Only time will tell.


_Sonic the Hedgehog and the world of Mobius (c) Sega and the Sonic team_

_Characters and story (c) FlashnTails_

* * *

The morning sun shown over the forest, its golden rays flowing down through the canopy. At the edge of the forest, where the trees gave way to sand dunes, a small town could be seen. Inside one of the homes, up in his bedroom, a young fox lay asleep, snoring lightly as a breeze ruffled his curtains.

The door creaked open as a female raccoon entered the room. She quietly approached the bed and sat on the edge. She smiled at the sleeping fox before shaking him gently.

"Time to get up, Flash," she said.

"Don't wanna," muttered the fox. "'m tired."

"Well, you don't want to make your friends wait for you, do you?"asked the raccoon.

Flash bolted upright and scrambled out of bed. "Oh my gosh, what time is it?"

The raccoon laughed, "It's just after nine. Don't worry, I already called your friends. They know you'll be a while."

"Phew, thanks Mom," Flash breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem hon," she bent over and kissed the top of his head. "Now hurry up and get ready, your breakfast is almost ready."

As Jane Meaters watched her son scurry off to the bathroom, she sighed, "He's growing up so fast. Seems only yesterday he was just a little pup. And now look, off today on his first real adventure."

As Flash rushed through his morning grooming, he found he was jittery with excitement.

"I can't believe it's today," he thought as the shower water flowed over his face. "We've been planning this for like, forever. And it's finally here!"

At last, he made his way downstairs. The smells of breakfast made his mouth water as he practically floated into the kitchen.

"Mmm, pancakes with ham and cheese eggs, my favorite!" he thought.

"All clean?" asked his mother.

Flash simply nodded as he sat down. No sooner had his mother laid a plate in front of him did he begin to shovel food like a machine.

"Kilo Gerald Meaters!" Jane exclaimed. "Where are your manners?"

Flash stooped mid-bite and proceeded to cut the whole pancake he was stuffing into his mouth.

"Thank you," said his mother.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Flash.

"We already ate," said Jane. "We thought you should get some extra rest."

Flash finished his last pancake and sat back with a satisfied sigh.

"Well, I better get packed," he said.

He rushed upstairs to gather his supplies. As he was filling his backpack, he heard a voice behind him.

"Fwash?"

He turned and saw his little sister, Alisiah, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Are you going 'way today?" asked the toddler.

He nodded and scooped up his sibling. "I am Lisa," he said, using her nickname. "I'll be gone for a while, but I'll come back."

The little foxcoon wrapped her arms around her big brother's neck.

"I wanna go wif you," she said.

"So do I, but need you to stay here and make sure Mom and Dad don't miss me too much." He smiled. "Can you do that for me?"

The toddler slowly nodded her head, and Flash set her down.

"Now, why don't you go get your dolls ready? Isn't Amanda coming over today?"

Alisiah's face instantly brightened, and she dashed back to her room.

Flash finished filling his backpack and was heading down the hall when his big brother Chris emerged from his room. He had a puzzled look on his face, which quickly gave way to realization.

"You're off already?" asked the older raccoon.

"Yep," Flash replied, "and I gotta get going. The others are waiting for me." He sighed, "I'll miss you bro."

He moved to hug his older sibling. Chris held out a hand.

"Oh no, first, we do this."

He stuck out his hand, and the pair ran through their secret handshake. Then, Flash's back cracked as Chris gave him a bear hug.

As Flash started down the stairs, Chris called after him, "Hey, don't try anything stupid."

Flash laughed, "Like you could stop me!"

As he passed the family room, his father called out to him.

"You leaving without saying goodbye to your old man?" he asked.

The older fox set his newspaper down and got up. He looked his son up and down.

He sighed. "I still can't believe it," he said. "My little boy, fourteen years old, and off to see the world."

Flash rolled his eyes. "I'm not a little boy, Dad."

John chuckled, "I know, but you'll always be _my_ little boy."

He hugged his son and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Now, go show the world what you can do."

Flash turned to leave and saw his mother, standing at the door, a bundle in her hands.

"You," she swallowed, "you almost forgot your food."

Flash took the bundle of food and saw tears in his mother's eyes.

"Don't cry, Mom," he said, giving her a hug. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know, it's just…I'll miss you, Flash." A tear ran down Jane's cheek.

"I'll miss you too, Mom." The young fox gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went to open the door.

"Be careful, son," John said, putting an arm around his wife.

"I will," he said, as he opened the door

As the door latched behind him, Jane finally broke down and sobbed into her husband's shoulder.

John held her tight and said, "Don't worry, Jane. He'll be alright."

"I know," she sobbed, "but what if…what if what happened to you happens to him."

John kissed her on the forehead and said, "I was a reckless youth, always rushing into things. Flash has a good head on his shoulders. Trust me, he'll be home safe and sound before you know it."

As Flash walked down the street towards the shore, he heard someone call his name.

"Flash!"

He turned and saw a brown fox his age running towards him.

"Mahogany!" he exclaimed.

As she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him. As Flash returned the hug, he felt her shaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Flash, I don't want you to go!" she said, looking up at his face. "What if you get hurt or lost or killed? I might never see you again."

Flash grasped her by the hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"Don't worry so much," he said. "I promise, I _will _come back. Here," he reached down to his wrist and removed the bracelet he was wearing. "I want you to have this."

As he clasped it around her wrist, she looked somewhat confused, "But, this is your father's bracelet. He found it on his adventures."

"I know, but I want you to have it, to keep it safe for me."

Mahogany smiled as he fastened the bracelet to her wrist. Flash smiled back and found himself leaning towards her. Both foxes closed their eyes as they drew closer. Their lips had almost touched when a mocking voice caused them to jerk apart.

"Flash and Mahogany, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N –"

_BAM!_

Flash turned toward the voice and saw his friends Speed and Trina a ways down the path. Speed was lying face first in the sand, Trina standing over her a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Don't mind us," she said.

Flash chuckled. "I better get going," he said.

"Bye Flash," said Mahogany, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "you can give that back when you come home."

As they parted ways, Mahogany waved to him before making for her home. Flash joined his friends as Speed peeled himself off the ground.

"Ready to go, lover-boy?" asked the hedgehog.

Flash blushed a little.

"Oh stop it!" exclaimed Trina. "At least he _has _a girlfriend."

Speed's smile dropped for a moment before popping right back up.

"So, shall we go?" he asked.

As the three friends headed down the beach, Trina pulled a compass and a map out of her bag.

"So," said the echidna, checking her map, "those ruins your father explored are in…that direction." She pointed southeast. "I'd say that's as good a place as any to start."

"Oh come on," said Speed, "this is our adventure. We need to go someplace new, where no Mobian has gone before."

Flash shook his head. "But we need to start somewhere. I say we start at the old ruins, then go off from there."

Speed, who by now was at the head of the group, humphed. "Fine, but let's get there as fast as we can."

"Well," said Trina, consulting her map again, "the fastest way there would be through there." She pointed to the forest a ways down the beach, which by now looked a bit more dark and spooky.

"Wait," Flash took the map. "That's the Mystic Swamp Zone," he said. "There are supposed to be all kinds of weird things in there. Supposedly, no one who goes in there ever comes out."

"Then we'll be the first!" exclaimed Speed as he took off towards the trees.

"Speed!"

"Wait!"

The others ran after their friend, but the speed he was named for kept him one step ahead of his friends. As he rushed into the trees, the others stopped as the forest loomed over them.

"We can't just stand here," said Flash. "We have to get him out of there."

"Okay, but keep an eye out," said Trina.

As they snuck through the trees, they quietly called his name.

"Speed?"

"Speed, we need to get out of – Aargh!"

Trina turned to see Flash shoot up into the trees, pulled by the end of his tail.

"Flash!" she cried.

* * *

_Author's note: A few months ago, a friend of mine on DeviantArt, FlashnTails, wrote this story. I had to be frank with him, it was not that good, but I could see potential in it. I asked him if I could rewrite it, as I hated to see it go by the wayside, and he concented. About an hour and a half later, this was finished, and I sent it to him. He really liked it and said I could publish it. So, here it is._


End file.
